Stories: Substitute Nightmare
Plot Everyone loves a substitute teacher, right? No real pressure, little learning, and tons of relaxation! But Jenny and her classmates are in for the worst classes of their lives when a quartet of terrible, and familiar subs, come to teach them! Can they be dismissed alive? Or will they be schooled for good? Cast Teachers * Jelo Elducal (regular teacher) * Galaximus * HIM * Squidkiller * DJ Octavio * Dr. Zomboss * Mr. Red Students * Jenny * Nebula * Blast * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Jaiden * Tiffany Herrera * Tony * Bloodrayne * Reneeesme * Princess Peach (cheerleader) * Princess Daisy (cheerleader) * Kenny * Ib * Candlehead * Blast * Blue Ocean Story Welcome to Halsworthy University. Where everyone, including the famous Locked Room Gang, learn enough to get a degree to set themselves up for success! Little do the students know that the next few days will be dates they will never forget! Jenny: Ugh! I'm running late for Music class! Candlehead: Hey, Jenny! Now we're on the same page! We gotta move it! Ib: I can't run for long... Have mercy.... Jaiden: '''I'll help you! (carries Ib) '''Ib: Um, thanks - I gotta say... Peach: '''We got only 1 minute left! '''Candlehead: Hey, I see Kenny up ahead! He's waiting! Kenny waves in the distance to the group, standing near the Music room's door. Jenny: Great! We could make it in time! Candlehead: Yeah, we got this! No sweat! Peach: '''(panting) Woo....! '''Jelo: Okay, come on in! Nebula: Hey... someone wrote "Mr. Octavio" on the whiteboard. Must be a sub. Jenny: Say... does that name ring a bell to any of you guys? Ib: Octavio...? ...Beta mentioned him before... Kenny: (Ah, shucks. I think I'm gonna die as usual.) Peach: Oh no. Does that mean.... Jelo: '''Oh, right! Mr. Octavio's your new substitute teacher! '''Blast: Hm... ok. Blue Ocean: I have a bad feeling with this. DJ Octavio: DJ OCTAVIO IN THE HOUSE! Jenny: Oh... great. Jelo: '''Wait, wait, wait, '''WHAT?! '''I-I gotta go take a rest... (leaves to the faculty office) '''Reneeesme: (thick Asian accent) My gosh! A giant octopus! Kenny: (I just cr*pped my pants!) Candlehead: ...Octopus snack anyone? I brought the fire-! *lights candle, but it is stopped strangely* ...Wait, what. DJ Octavio: Save your animal knowledge for science! Now, lets get this party started! Jenny: How, fool? DJ Octavio: I will play my tunes, and I want you all to play instruments along with it. Now, lets begin! *plays music on his Octobot* Blue Ocean:So, this is supposed to be our class? Ib: Panic, panic...! *she spots a flute and just gives it a go... she seems to go well with it* Candlehead proceeds to try symbols (and went nuts with them) while Kenny just brainlessly sat there. Bloodrayne:Oh, don't worry. I play a mean drum solo! Reneeesme:(thick Asian accent) Ooh! Ooh! I wanna play the piano! Bloodrayne and Reneeesme play the instruments. They seem to be good at it! Jenny starts to play a flute while Nebula tries a trombone DJ Octavio: *sees Kenny doing nothing* You there! With the parka! Stop slacking! Kenny: (Oh god, what the f- OK! I can TRY! But don't judge me if I fail badly!) *he proceeds to try and play some kind of horn instrument* But because he's in his parka and no air gets out of it as it also covers his mouth, it fails! DJ Octavio: Terrible! Just awful! As for the rest of you.... let's pick it up! *he speeds up the tempo of the music* Kenny: (F*ck!) Candlehead and Ib struggle to keep up with this new speed. Jenny: Holy Squid! DJ Octavio fires an Octomissile! It targets whoever is failing to keep up with the tempo Then a knock is heard in DJ Octavio's door. Dr. Zomboss: Excuse me, Mr. Octavio. Are you available? Blast: *looks at the missiles incoming* Watch out Jaiden! Jaiden: DODGE! *dodges the missiles* Don't you realize you're breaking school rules? Dr. Zomboss: ... What the heck? Blue Ocean: This is ridiculous. Kenny: (It sure is! I dunno if it is a good thing or not. Considering this is normal for me, well - sure.) Dr. Zomboss sighs, pops his neck and yells. Dr. Zomboss:MR. DAVIS JONES OCTAVIO!!!!!!!! *The room falls silent... DJ Octavio: What?!?!? What do you want?!?!? Kenny: *laughing* (THAT'S his full name?! Is that a joke?!) DJ Octavio: I... *stutters* No! Daisy: '''Well, it sounds funny! *chuckles* '''DJ Octavio: Alright. We are almost through this miserable class... Thank the Octarian heavens. Kenny: (Just when I started to actually enjoy this stuff, too?) Ib: *silently* ...Won't be missed. The bell rings! DJ Octavio: Class dismissed... *grunts* Jenny: Well, thank the lord that was over. For once, I am excited for History. It has to be an improvement over that! Candlehead: History! It might not be as fun as Music, but I wonder... Kenny: (As far as I'm aware, I'm indifferent.) Ib: ...To be honest, I really don't know. There seemed to be someone just... walking by. Are they late? They seem awfully calm, considering they might as well be late. Nebula: Who is that? Blue Ocean: I have no idea. Candlehead: ...I'll go fetch 'em! *she goes to do just that* Soon, Candlehead returns - with this unknown person with them. They don't speak... yet. Eventually, they get to History, and sure enough, they are late. They see an Inkling sitting at the desk, and when they entered, he shot them a dirty look. Sure enough, another sub. ???: Tardy, eh? I do not permit that in my class. Candlehead: You what? Blue Ocean:Hm... so there's a substitue for history class too? Lemon Glass:Em, hello, mister... ???: But I should expect as much from members of... the Locked Room Gang. Jenny: What are you talking about? ???: You should know- Jenny! AHAHAHAHA! *the Inkling, all of a sudden, gets red skin, yellow eyes, and claws!* Jenny: I know that voice! Ib: What the- Kenny: (I cr*pped in my pants again! Even more than before!) ???: ...There is one difference or more between myself and all of you, and I can say I still undoubtedly hate all of you. Candlehead: Whoa, so much for helping. Cheer up. Lemon Glass: 'I'm getting scared. ''The Inkling turns out to be.... HIM! '''???: ...What are you supposed to be? You like like the She-Devil's ex or something. Candlehead: ...Ouch! Mr. Red walks by. Mr. Red: Hello, Lord Galaximus! Lookin' good! Blue Ocean: Wait a moment. Did you say, Galaximus? Jaiden: Confusion; it's HIM. Tiff:AUGH! Why this demon of all stuff?! ???: Well, if we ignore 'em, it'd be pointless - so it appears we're stuck in this mess for a couple minutes... Category:Stories Category:IaLR U